


Two Jedi and a Mandalorian

by orphan_account



Series: Skywalker's Flexibility [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango finally gets what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Jedi and a Mandalorian

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”

Jango cracked open an eyelid to glance at Skywalker. After what they just finished, the boy should be too exhausted to talk. 

“Master is on the council so we’ll have early warning if they start to suspect something, I just saying.” 

One of Kenobi’s hands clamped down over Skywalker’s mouth as the other disappeared under the blanket. 

“Stop talking, padawan.” The heat in Kenobi's voice contrasted with the hardness of the order. 

He opened his eyes fully in time to watch as Skywalker’s eyes roll back as Kenobi's hand moved under the blankets.

“If I remove my hand, are you going to make any noise?”

Skywalker shook his head as Jango bent his head down to suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The boy tasted like salt, metal and something oddly sweet. 

Kenobi removed his hand frm Skywalker's mouth and hitched Skywalker’s leg higher with that free hand.

Jango pulled back slightly to glance at Kenobi over Skywalker’s flushed head.

“Are you going again or is it my turn?”

Kenobi smiled, revealing all his teeth as Skywalker let out a breathy moan.

“Mine.”

Jango hummed in acknowledgement and bent his head back down again to bite Skywalker’s neck in time with Kenobi's hips moving.

Jango had a new favourite state of Jedi besides dead and bounty. Flushed, sweaty and oh so fucking needy.

He was right also about Skywalker’s flexibility.


End file.
